<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wintry Love Letter by Zeetrip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046839">Wintry Love Letter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeetrip/pseuds/Zeetrip'>Zeetrip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frostish [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Frostish, Frostish au, Ice Sculptures, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Love at First Sight, M/M, Memories, Nervousness, Snow, True Love, Winter, Winter Festival</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:21:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeetrip/pseuds/Zeetrip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anwyll Fex is going to Wintry with his parents and he wonders how their parents got together during this time.</p><p>I do not own Promare.</p><p>Anwyll, Trinity Thymos, Anwyll Fex and Elaine are my ocs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aina Ardebit/Lucia Fex, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frostish [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wintry Love Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first snow started to fall for the Winter and everyone in Promepolis knows what that means.</p><p>It means that Wintry will start soon.</p><p>The holiday for all the Frostish in the city where every Frostish uses their ice to play games, make chilling snacks, or just to entertain. And let's not forget the two, most important traditions, ice skating and the ice sculpture contest. Galo and Lio went ice skating with their daughter, Trinity, last year and Anwyll won first place in the ice sculpture contest for making an ice sculpture of his godchildren.</p><p>Frostish in the city knew the snow was coming because of their ability to feel and control the weather. Which was why some of the Frostish in the city were getting everything ready for one of tge most important events of the year.</p><p>In an apartment, in the quietest part of the city, there lived a boy that looks like a male version of his mom with blue eyes and medium-length blond hair with pink tips.</p><p>He was putting on some white clothes he got from his uncle Anwyll that he's named after. Because his godfather is a great friend to everyone and he deserves to be remembered and honored.</p><p>Once he was completely done, he looked in the mirror to see the traditional white of the Frostish with white fur on the collar and cuffs of his coat. White jeans and winter boots are added as well to complete the outfit.</p><p>Very year, all the Frostish wear the traditional white and white fur because that's what the first Frostish wore years ago. And ever since then, it became a tradition for their people.</p><p>Not that Anwyll Fex minded at all.</p><p>He's pretty excited about this year because now that he's thirteen, he can participate in the ice sculpture contest. He's always wanted to do it ever since he was ten but he had to wait three more years because you have to be thirteen or older to be a contestant.</p><p>He gave one more look at his reflection and nodded in approval. He's ready and he can't wait any longer.</p><p>"Anwyll, are you ready?" He heard his mother call to him outside his room.</p><p>"Yeah! I'll be right out, mumsy." </p><p>He took another look in the mirror to double check his appearance before giving another nod of approval.</p><p>He quickly got his keys before closing his door and going down the hall. He spotted his mother and father, all ready to go and they both looked beautiful in the clothes his godfather made them.</p><p>"Well, don't you two look beautiful." He complemented once he walked closer to them.</p><p>"Thank you, sweetie." Aina turned to him and looked at his outfit. "You look great too."</p><p>"Thanks, mumsy."</p><p>"You excited for this year?" Lucia asked him with a knowing eyebrow.</p><p>"You know it, pops!" He jumped into the air in excitement. "Because this year, I'm definitely doing the ice sculpture contest."</p><p>"We know kid." Lucia playfully rolled her eyes.</p><p>"You've been saying that ever since you turned thirteen." Aina added.</p><p>And it was true.</p><p>Ever since Anwyll Fex turned thirteen, he's been constantly talking about finally being able to participate in the ice contest. And he's been practicing, not only with his Uncle Anwyll, but he's also been practicing in his art class and art club.</p><p>That's their little artist and their little Anwyll is excited to finally show off his skills at Wintry.</p><p>"Yeah. I know and hey, wasn't Wintry also the time you two went on your first date?" Anwyll asked, remembering the time they shared their love story.</p><p>Lucia rolled her eyes back in thought. "Well, yes and no."</p><p>"Yes and no?" Their boy raised an eyebrow in confusion.</p><p>"It was kinda weird but also kinda funny." Aina told him and grabbed her purse.</p><p>"We'll tell you about in on the way." Lucia promised while letting Vinny rest in her hair before following her wife.</p><p>"Okay." Anwyll shrugged and followed them out the door.</p><p>Once all three... four, counting Vinny, left the apartment, Aina locked the door and they Frostish family started walking down the stairs.</p><p>""Alright, where do we begin?" Lucia asked aloud.</p><p>"How about the time you asked Anwyll for advice?" Aina suggested.</p><p>"Alright." Lucia shrugged with agreement before turning to their son. "It all started back when I needed your Uncle Anwyll's help..."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>YEARS AGO.</strong>
</p><p>A feminine young man with hip-length black hair and rose gold eyes walked into the kitchen to find one of his best friends.</p><p>Lucia sat on the counter with a look that had a combination of nervous, scared and worried while Vinny was happily, munching on some crackers.</p><p>Lucia felt eyes on her and she spotted the ravenette, looking at her with worry.</p><p>"Anwyll, thank the Promares, I really need your help."</p><p>"On...?" Anwyll walked over and sat in a nearby chair.</p><p>"How to get a date." She finished, crossing her legs.</p><p>Anwyll put a finger to his chin in thought. "I see." Then he looked at her with a suspicious, but also knowing, smile. "You finally admit that you like Aina?"</p><p>Frost covered Lucia's cheeks and that's all the evidence the ravenette needed. He could tell that the blondie with pink highlights liked the pink-haired woman ever since he joined, half a year ago. "You do."</p><p>"Just help me out, please." Lucia half begged, half whined, wanting to just get to the point before he starts giving her crap.</p><p>"Okay, okay." He raised his hands up in surrender and crossed his arms before getting serious.</p><p>This is when Lucia looked at him with her full attention.</p><p>"Well, first thing is first, you love her a lot, right?" He asked, earning a nod from the female Frostish.</p><p>"And both of you have been here in Burning Rescue for two years and you fell in love with her at first sight?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Scared of rejection?"</p><p>"A little."</p><p>"Be honest." He sternly said with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"Okay, I am." More frost started to grow on her cheeks.</p><p>"Okay." He opened his Burning Rescue jacket and took out a pencil and pink paper. As well as, a white envelope and some red heart stickers. "Wintry is coming up."</p><p>"And...?" Lucia asked, not really getting the picture.</p><p>"And I'm saying that you should write her a love letter, say that you're a secret admirer and you want to meet somewhere during Wintry, then deliver it to her locker." Anwyll finished, getting up and giving her the materials. "I'm sure this will work, just be yourself and put your heart into it."</p><p>Lucia took the materials and looked down at them with uncertainty but also worry. She trusts the ravenette, she really does, but could this really work?</p><p>"Hey Anwyll?"</p><p>The two Frostish turned around to see Remi, looking at both of them. "The captain wants to talk to you, says it's secret and urgent."</p><p>Anwyll gave a knowing smile before turning back to Lucia. "I am needed elsewhere."</p><p>Anwyll followed Remi out the kitchen and disappeared after turning a corner.</p><p>Lucia set the other materials down and stared at the pink paper in thought. "Be myself and put my heart into it, huh?"</p><p>"Vinny." Vinny jumped up on her lap and looked at her with support. "Vinny."</p><p>Lucia gave the tiny mouse a small smile before looking back to the empty paper. She's got this.</p><p>She's got this.</p><p>She just needs to say how she feels and just needs to keep her identity a secret for a little while. And when Wintry comes, she can see if she feels the same or not.</p><p>If not, she'll just let it go and be a supporter for her. Like Anwyll, when Galo gently turned him down but he still supports Galo and his fiancée, Lio. And they're still great friends as well.</p><p>So, everything might be alright.</p><p>She got off the counter, took the pencil and started to write the letter.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Aina,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>I'm not one with words but what I want to say is that I love you, more than you know.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>And look, I know this sounds a bit weird but I've realized my feelings one night when I thought about the time we've spent together. Your helping hand, your strong spirit and your kind heart got me thinking that you're the best person I've ever met.</strong></em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>To be honest, I've never really thought of love because I thought it was something I wasn't really going to experience. But then when I met you, my perspective changed and now I believe in love.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>I would like to tell you my feelings directly, so at Wintry, let's meet at one of the street lights by the bridge. From there, we can both talk about our feelings. Sound good?</em></b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>From love and support always, your secret admirer.</em> </b>
</p><p><b></b>Lucia checked the letter a couple times, to see if this is what she wants to say. Nothing seemed to be off so, it's probably good.</p><p>She gave a satisfied nod and put the letter in the envelope before putting a heart sticker on the seal.</p><p>She put the materials in her lab coat pocket before taking the letter and looked around for anyone, even Aina.</p><p>She made her way over to the lockers and saw that most of the crew was taking in a group and Aina was in her plane, looking for something.</p><p>Thank the Promares that her locker is close to Aina's or else, this would have probably have been more difficult then it looked.</p><p>She put the letter in her pocket and opened her locker door to get some chips from her vending machine. While it was doing that, she looked behind her to see everyone was still minding their own business.</p><p>Now's her chance.</p><p>But now, she feels weak at the knees. What if something goes wrong and everything goes to hell? God, she'll die of embarrassment if this doesn't work.</p><p>No!</p><p>Now's not the time to be a chicken. She can do this; she needs to keep it together and do this like a woman.</p><p>She took the letter out and quickly went behind her locker door to put the envolope in the slot. She then looked around again to see that no one saw her.</p><p>This caused her to have a sigh of relief. She did it but now, she needs to see what happens after this. Good thing Aina, Galo and Lio are the last to go today. And Wintry is in a couple days and they all have a four-day weekend because of it.</p><p>So, this might not be so bad. Things just might work out.</p><p>With that thought in mind, she took her chips and made her way back to her lab.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>WINTRY</strong>
</p><p>Lucia made it to the bridge and it's perfect for the view. A lot of sweet things are happening here in Wintry this year.</p><p>New frozen food is selling like cold cakes, a lot of people are skating at the ice rink, a lot of contestants are participating in the ice sculpture contest, and it looks like Galo is participating in the contest.</p><p>Knowing him, she has a feeling that he's going to make a Matoi or something.</p><p>She took a deep, cold breath and sighed to try and relax herself. She's still nervous but she's already here and she can't back out now.</p><p>She looked at her outfit, to see the traditional white with white fur and thank God, Anwyll made a coat that is like her lab coat but with fur on the collar. She should get him some new fabric or a bag of glitter later to say "thank you."</p><p>She looked alright and she smelled her breath to make sure it didn't smell that bad. Okay, she thinks she's ready.</p><p>Now, all she has to do is...</p><p>"Lucia?"</p><p>Crap!</p><p>She knew that voice and she's not ready.</p><p>She turned around and saw Aina in a cute winter outfit with a fur coat and it took all she had to not look down at her boobs. Which has a big cleavage, by the way people.</p><p>Again, crap! She's not ready for this. What is she supposed to say!?</p><p>Okay, no, calm down. Maybe she'll pretend that she's just here on a walk and she'll tell her later. Yeah.</p><p>"Hey, Aina." Lucia tried to do the casual talk and it sounds okay so far. "How's it going? You enjoying yourself?"</p><p>Aina shrugged with a small smile. "It's going okay for me; my sister is actually one of the judges in this year's ice sculpture contest."</p><p>"Really!? I didn't know that." Lucia gave a thumbs up. "Good for her. Oh yeah, Galo's participating in the contest this year."</p><p>"Let me guess, he's going to make one of those whatchamacallits." Aina playfully rolled her eyes. "What was it called again, a Matoi?"</p><p>"Yeah and I wouldn't be surprised if he did make that." Lucia admitted and sat down on the bench.</p><p>Aina took a seat next to her and the two watched the snow coming down.</p><p>It actually looked like glitter when it was near the light and it's actually a beautiful sight to see. But it wasn't as beautiful as the woman next to her. Lucia took a deep breath and turned towards her before wanting to take it slow again.</p><p>"So..."</p><p>"I know you wrote me the letter."</p><p>Frost covered Lucia's face and her eyes went wide with shock. "I'm sorry, what?"</p><p>Aina smiled at her and looked towards her. "I saw you and Anwyll talking and I heard everything."</p><p>And now, she should run for her life. But she can't do it since she feels so stiff and can't move. Her face and the tips of her ears have frost on them now and she doesn't know what to do. She may be a mad scientist but she doesn't know how to figure this out. "Uh... Everything?"</p><p>"Yes." Aina giggled but then gave her a kiss on the cheek once she called down. "And it's alright because I feel the same."</p><p>Okay, she was not expecting that but she's not complaining but that kiss on the cheek is not going to cut it. Lucia gently took the taller woman's face and kissed her on the lips.</p><p>Aina kissed back and the two stayed there for a little while until they needed air.</p><p>"I love you." Lucia finally said and rested her head on Aina's chest.</p><p>"I love you too." Aina rested her hand on Lucia's head and laid her head on Lucia's.</p><p>Luica felt more relaxed than she ever felt and it felt good to finally be with the one she fell in love with for so long. This felt right and now, it's all hers.</p><p>"Alright gather around everyone! We are now announcing this year's ice sculpture winner."</p><p>The two let go and got off the bench to get close to the edge of the bridge.</p><p>Aina took Lucia's hand and looked at her with a nod which was returned. Then both female Frostish jumped and created an ice slide to get the crowd, faster.</p><p>They both looked at up at the stage to see many ice sculptures of people or animals. But the one that must be the winner was covered with a sheet.</p><p>Heris and two other judges stood next to the covered sculpture. Aina and Lucia smiled up at Heris and she smiled at the two back before looking back to the crowd.</p><p>"This year's ice sculpture champion is..." Heris began and the winner stepped up the the stage. "Galo Thymos."</p><p>Aina and Lucia's eyes went wide in shock and that was when Galo took the sheet off and presented his sculpture to the crowd.</p><p>And that just shocked Aina and Lucia even more.</p><p>Galo made an ice sculpture of him and Lio when Galo proposed to him at Blaze. Galo stood on one knee and Lio was looking down at the open box with a ring in shock, surprise and disbelief.</p><p>The crowd road with applause and took many pictures of the beautiful art that he made. Galo gave a bow and looked at the crowd to see Lio before blowing him a kiss.</p><p>Lio caught the invisible kiss and put it to his lips before doing the same.</p><p>"ALRIGHT GALO!" Anwyll cheered and jumped in excitement before turning to the girls. "Isn't Galo awesome?"</p><p>"Uh..." Right now, neither girl knew what to say at this point.</p><p>"What did you two think he was going to do? A Matoi?" Anwyll playfully asked with a shrug.</p><p>Aina and Lucia exchanged glances before turning to the ravenette.</p><p>"Honestly, we were expecting a Matoi." Lucia answered for both of them.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>PRESENT DAY</strong>
</p><p>Anwyll Fex laughed at the last part. Once he called down, he looked at his parents with a smile. "Well, uncle Galo loves other things more."</p><p>"That's true." Aina nodded and parked the car in the parking lot. "And we're here."</p><p>"Awesome!" Anwyll quickly got out but waited a little for his parents to get out.</p><p>"Hurry and sign up, don't wait on us." Lucia encouraged.</p><p>Anwyll wasted no time and went over to the sign-up sheet before it was too late.</p><hr/><p>"And this year's winner is..." Aina and Lucia looked up at the stage at the winner. The Thymos family, Gueira, Meis, Elaine and Uncle Anwyll looked up at the winner as well with support. "Anwyll Fex."</p><p>Anwyll Fex took the sheet off his sculpture and presented it for everyone to see. It's a sculpture of his parents sitting on a bench and looking up at the following snow while embracing the other.</p><p>The crowd cheered and applauded for the new piece of artwork. A lot of pictures were taken too and Anwyll Fex gave a bow to the crowd and gave a smile to his parents.</p><p>And that smile was returned.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>